How To Cure Raven Laughing Disorder
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: BB cracked a joke about constipationand Raven can't stop laughing since then. Will she be able to find a cure? Or will she keep laughing like that forever? RxR oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crap. Don't like, don't read. My hands are getting itchy from not wrting stories (cuz my com is spolied). I'm currently using my BFF's. So... yea. I think this is the most matured thing I've ever written. Seriously. But it's not that matured until I've to rate as M. I'm just a teenager. **

**How To Cure Raven Laughing Disorder**

_Constipation_

"...And that,"

"Is how he fell off the window?"

"Is how he got CONSTIPATION!"

The common room of the tower was full of laughter as Beast Boy cracked his joke. The grumpy leader, unfortunately, was awoke by the loud noises coming from the other members.

"Guys, will you just..." Robin gawked at the scene. Beast Boy was slapping his knees hard that they became red, Cyborg shook his head while laughing, Starfire giggled, and Raven... Uh... Well... She...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Raven laughed so hard that she slipped off the couch that she was previously sitting on and fell on the floor. Banging the floor she managed to choke out comments, "T... This is... hahaha... so... stu... p...id... hahahaha..."

Robin cleared his throat, "Um... Guys?"

Silence. Everyone stared at him, then burst out laughing again.

"GUYS!"

Cyborg scrathed his head, "Uh... Yea? Sup?"

"Friend Robin, you should come join the sharing of jokes from friend Beast Boy. It will be glorious, in Tamaran, there is such day as Yad Ginllet Ekoj [1], which in Earth language, I belive it is called 'Joke Telling Day'. It is the day when all Tamaranians come to the palace to join us to share jokes," Starfire beamed. "Right, Friend Raven?"

Both Titans glanced a look at the dark girl, who was obviously had not recovered from the joke. An idea came into Robin's mind...

He walked over to where Raven was lying. "Hey, babe," he whispered in a husky tone.

"Back off," the Gothic Princess got up and walked to the counter to make her tea.

"What'cha laughing at?" the curious boy asked.

"One of grass stain's lame jokes."

"Oh really? Lame? You seemed to be the one laughing the hardest."

Raven sighed, "Fine. Ok, it was _interesting_."

"Interesting?"

"Ok, Ok. It's funny. Happy now?"

"So... What's the joke all about?"

"You don't really wanna hear this," Raven deadpanned as she pour the boiling water from the whistling kettle.

"You bet," he countered.

"Ask him, why me?"

"Cuz' I can't resist talking to a hot girl standing next to me," Robin grinned.

Starfire, hearing that Robin called Raven 'hot', joined in the conversation, hoping to catch Robin's attention, "It is about a boy who was suffering from uh... con- si- ti- pa-tion"

Raven burst out laughing again. Robin raised his brows.

"Dude! Is Raven okay? She's been laughing since...? I don't know..." Beast Boy butted in.

"Uh..." Cyborg walked over to the counter and waved his hands in front of Raven.

"I think she contracted some kind of disease."

"Raven... you okay...?" Robin asked after Raven regained her composure.

"Uh yea. Nothing," she took a sip of her tea.

"So I was saying... the constipation—"

Raven's faced turned red and spit out all her tea onto the leader's face. She laughed. Everyone, looking at Robin, laughed with Raven.

Starfire calmed herself down and chided Raven, "Friend Raven, it is very wrong to spit at our friend. Please, do have some manners."

_What the hell is this bitch thinking? Scolding the daughter of Trigon the Terrible?_

Raven chanted her mantra in her mind and the laughing subsided. She ignored the alien and acted like nothing had happened.

"Hell! Dude! I know what disease Raven had contracted," Beast Boy yelled.

Everyone looked at him, "The 'Raven Laughing Disorder'."

The green changeling began talking like a professor, "Yes, It's a kind of disease which is classified in the mental illness category in the medical world. It is severe and fatal. Anyone who contracted this new found virus unfortunately, cannot be cured."

"Just shut up. You don't even know what's the meaning of 'severe' and 'fatal'" the gothic bird rolled her eyes and sent a flying saucer hurling towards the changeling's head.

"So... our dear Raven's contracted RLD. I see..." Robin whispered as he leaned closer to Raven's face, lips almost touching. Raven shivered slightly as his warm breath touched her neck. Something she never felt before stirred inside her.

"Sorry, I must go meditate."

#RxR#

"Booyah! Told ya' I'm gonna beat you in this," Cyborg shouted.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Beast Boy blurted. "Urgh... I... gonna..."

Without finishing his sentece, the cold metal door slid open and he dashed past. Raven appeared in the common room. She glanced at Cyborg, who was fiddling with Beast Boy's remote (obviously cheating), Starfire, who was feeding Silkie, and Robin, who was gazing at the city through the enormous glass panel. Whenever she saw Robin, this weird feeling always emerge. And she had to fight really hard to keep the emotion from controling her body.

"Hey!" Robin greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Boy Blunder."

"Have anyone seen BB? He's been out for a while, ya' know?" Cyborg inquired.

"Could be in the toilet having constipation," Raven said dryly. Sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"I'll go check on him," Cyborg paced out of the common room.

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Without looking at Robin, Raven mumbled, "About?"

"What happened earlier this morning."

Raven looked straight into his eyes (or rather his mask). A slight blush crept up on her cheeks. "I... Uh..." _What the hell am I doing? Raven! Wake up! You're the inter-dimension daughter of Trigon the Terrible! By Azar's name, what do you think you're doing?_

Thankfully, Cyborg reappeared, "Man! He's in for it! Constipation"

Raven and started giggling. It was at least better than the morning with the 'Raven Syndrome', or 'RLD' as you may call it.

"Raven..." Robin warned.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry. I just can't stop laughing."

"Oh yea?" Robin wrapped his arms around her waist.

Raven gasped, "Stop that! Star's here. You don't wanna break her heart, do you?"

"I just see her as a sister. Nothing more. C'mon, just once? I must admit, you're so kinky," Robin pouted.

"Then why'd you kissed her in the first place?"

"Don't know. Not sure. Maybe too immature?"

"You're always immature. Now just let go of me."

"No," Robin put his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't make me use my powers."

"Hm... Still no."

"Friend Robin! What are you doing with friend Raven?" Starfire's ear-piercing shrill caught both birds' attention.

"We'll continue this later," Robin winked and let go of Raven.

"Huh?"

#RxR#

During dinner, Beast Boy cracked jokes again, or should I say improved version or Beast Boy's jokes. Raven was as usual, laughing. Since her father was gone, she can feel more now. She was glad that she could feel without destroying things.

After a movie, all of them proceeded to their bedrooms to have a good rest. Of course, on their way, Beast Boy told them jokes. Raven laughed so hard that she fell a lot of times and Cyborg and Robin had to help her while walking.

As Raven's room was the furthest, followed by Robin's, when all the other turned in for the night, Robin stopped right in front of the dark girl's room. The dark girl look unamused, although she felt the opposite inside.

"Get out of my way, bird brain."

"You sayin' youself?" Robin wrapped his strong arms around her. "I told you I'll continue this later."

"Huh?" She was shocked. Pure shock.

The Boy Wonder smirked and lean in, "A cure for RLD."

Their lips met. Raven sub-consciously responded to the kiss. Robin smirked again, and tried unzipping her leotard. Raven was fully awake and broke apart.

"This is so not funny."

"Told ya' it will cure you," Robin said hotly as he lean in and began to plant kisses on her neck.

"Uh... It's late, Robin," a blush crept silently up tp her cheeks.

"Hmm... I know," Robin did not want this pleasuring moment to end. As in who want to let it ends?

"We'll continue tomorrow," Raven purred and went in her room to sleep.

* * *

[1] Yad Ginllet Ekoj doesn't sound Tamaranian, I know. It's just Joke Telling Day flipped over.


	2. Chapter 2

OKay... So readers wanted more of it... Here you go... Most of the *ahem* lines are from a book "A House of Night Novel: Chosen" and "The King of The Crags"

Common test is coming! So... WISH ME GOOD LUCK! LOL

Happy reading :)

* * *

**How To Cure Raven Laughing Disorder**

_Chapter 2_

Raven opened her eyes and bright light seared in. Splinters of yellow light pierced her brain. _Why the hell is it so bright in my room? _Raven clamped her eyes shut, embracing the darkness once more.

With some effort, she opened her eyes again, but this time she did it more slowly, allowing the brightness to seep in gently so as not to blind her. She saw a muscular figure beside her.

"Good morning," the figure cracked in his husky voice.

It took Raven a while to figure out who it is. "Mmpphh..." She turned over, back facing the boy as he stroked her silky hair. It felt so right in his arms...

"Wakie wakie. Stop being so lazy."

"Mmpphh..." Raven hid under her blanket.

"Aww... Come on," the boy pulled the blanket off her. "You said we could continue," he added slyly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Robin..."

He smirked and suddenly his arms tightened around Raven, only this time he bent to kiss her. He tasted as good as he smells, so the kiss was nice and somewhere in the middle of it she realized how long it had been. She broke apart and was greeted by Robin's pouty face.

She slid her arms up around his broad shoulders, leaning into him even more. They fit together nice. Robin smirked again, "I knew you couldn't resist me." He makes Raven feel little and girly and protected, and she like that, too. She let her fingers to the back of his neck where his dark hair brushes down thick and a little curly. Her fingernails teased the soft skin there, and she felt him shiver and heard the little moan in the back of his throat.

"You feel so good." he whispered against her lips.

"So do you," Raven whispered back. Pressing herself against him she deepened the kiss. And then on impulse Robin's hand reached out and touched the skin. As he explored her, he found out she was almost naked, her clothes[1] hanging loosely, every button fastening open. He moaned again and his kiss got harder and hotter. He reached between her legs, and Raven realised how wrong it had been.

She stopped the kiss abruptly. "Robin..."

"Hm..." he ran his tongue over her ear.

Her throat bobbed. Her words were stuck in her throat. _Did I want it to end?_

"Robin," she sucked in a deep breath. "Robin... I... This is wrong."

Robin looked straight into her eyes. A frown shadowed his face. "I... You... This never happened."

"I already told you that there isn't anything between me and Star."

"I... I know. But—" Raven took the opportunity to slip out of her bed. "Look, this is just lust, pure lust. There's nothing going on between the two of us too," it hurts to say it, especially when she felt _something._

Robin's eyes bored through her, making her shivered a little. Hurt.

"Alright, if you say so."

He strode up to the door as if nothing had been going on.

"Yesterday night and this morning never happened."

He exited throught the door. Raven stood at the side of her bed. _I don't feel._

#RxR#

Since that incident, they had been trying to avoid each other. Raven had not been out to the common room until late morning, and Robin was crammed in the Tower's gym all day.

"Why is Friend Raven and Friend Robin behaving so... not usual?"

"Beats me," Beast Boy answered nonchalantly and continued his daily ritual of video games with Cyborg.

#RxR#

"Wait! Friend Raven is not here yet. Let us wait for a little while more," Starfire interrupted as Beast Boy was inserting the CD for their weekly movie night.

"Yea. And I really have to say, Raven's ain't herself today. Any idea, Robin?" Cyborg turned to face the leader.

"Nothing."

"Guess she won't join us for today," Beast Boy said as he inserted the disk.

For the whole movie, Robin had been absent-minded and unware that his team mate, Cyborg had been watching him the whole time.

"Dude! Isn't this great, Robin? It's the best movie I've ever seen!" the green changling exclaimed as the movie ended.

No response.

"Uh... Dude? Hello! Wake up man!" Beast Boy waved in front of him.

"Uh... Yea. Erm... It's great!"

"Rob, you ain't yourself today too. Is there something going on between you and Raven? You know, you're the one who knows her best. Maybe—"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. That's all. Look, I want to get some sleep. See you tomorrow," Robin exited and went straight to bed.

_What the hell is wrong here? Am I really— really falling for her?_

#RxR#

Raven, clad in her civilian clothes, was on the rooftop the whole time during the movie night. She was up there reading her pleasant little book, enjoying the breeze too. But all this isolation was only to avoid the boy blunder.

"Arghh... Why is it so windy here?" she complained to no one as the wind swept up the yellowish-brown pages of the book.

Although the Tower was on an island away from the city, she seemed to be disturbed by the hubbub of noise from the city. This isn't the usual Raven. She could be in her wonderland once she started reading the first line of the book. She could even finish it in less than three hours. However, it was two hours since the movie started and she was still on the first chapter.

Something is certainly wrong. As in, seriously way unusual for her.

_Am I... really... Am I seriously falling for him?_

#RxR#

Robin couldn't sleep as he kept thinking back on the previous encounter with Raven. He felt something and he _knew_ she felt it too. She was just too stubborn to admit it. He decided to go up the rooftop to enjoy some fresh air, to clear his thoughts.

Raven, on the other hand, was almost dozing off. She had spent her whole life hiding and ignoring, it was just a small issue to her, compared to her demonis father. She was just a mask, a cold one, shielding and protecting herself from all those feelings that were plunging at her. She hated, but somehow loved the the way how she felt around Robin. But too bad, the encounter with Malchior made her lose all her trust to boys who were close to her.

#RxR#

The door creaked quietly as Robin opened the door to the rooftop. He saw a figure, trying to keep itself from falling asleep. He couldn't help, but suppressed a smile at the figure.

He walked up to the figure. He was initially shocked, because it was Raven, and that she wouldn't be dozing off her book just like that. He smirked.

Robin had to face the problem one day, sooner or later, and he knew that. He wrapped his arms around her, and the little gesture aroused Raven and she glanced at her surrounding nervously.

"Go away," her voice was flat and emotionless, but her eyes were dark. She looked away, "I want to be alone."

"We all have to face this some day."

"So just leave me alone and face it another day," Raven retorted.

"It's only a matter of time."

"I prefer to face it later."

"Raven!" Robin was getting sort of frustrated that Raven was not co-operating wth him.

"I've already said! Nothing's happened!" Raven shifted away from the boy.

"Stop running away from this, Raven. I knew you felt something. So stop ignoring all the feelings you've f—"

"I. Don't. Feel."

"What's wrong with you," Robin's voice turned into a soothing melody for Raven. "I'm trying to help. I know you more than the others. You're not a lonely person. You have me, you've the others. Please, I know it's gonna be hard, but... Please, for the sake of your leader, for the sake of yourself, admit it."

"I've nothing to admit," Raven said coldly.

Robin pressed his lips to hers while his arms wrapped around her waist. His tongue beggin for entrance as he nibbled her bottom lip. Raven moaned. She was suddenly aroused that she _moaned_ at that!

She broke apart, "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Like I said, I knew you felt something."

"I told you, it was pure lust."

He smirked, "You know, I heard _that._"

"Urghh... It was lust! I'm not falling for you, bird brain."

"Aww... Did I angered cute little Rae-Rae," he teased, then did his signature smirk.

She glared, "Don't smirk."

"You know, for some reason, I think I'm falling for you."

"You did?" Raven arched a brow.

"And you find it amusing?"

"No."

"Admit it," he whispered seductively in her ears while his hand inched up her thigh.

"Oh, shut up."

Robin stated making out with Raven again. He moved both his hand up so that it was cupping the side of her breast. He moaned and his kiss got harder and hotter. He slid his hand down and under her sweater, and then back up so that he had her breast in his hand, bare except for her lacy black bra.

"Fuck you," Raven whispered between kisses.

"Very soon."

"Stop being so sick."

"Ha! But you admit it. From the way you were speaking just now, I can tell you're _enjoying_ it!"

"Don't get too cocky here, bird boy," she smirked.

"You too, bird girl," mutual smirk.

#RxR#

So the next day, Beast Boy was telling his joke again, and Raven was laughing head over heels again. And everyone did not know to be glad, because Raven had stopped isolating herself, or to be frowning because her "RDL" had relapsed.

"Here we go again..."

[1] Let's just pretend that she's wearing civilian clothes

* * *

Sorry for the pathetic Vocabulary and Grammar. Please Review. Thanks (:


End file.
